People enjoy taking pictures and sharing them with friends and family. With the advent of digital cameras and camera phones, sharing pictures has never been easier. However, not everyone enjoys sitting down in front of a computer, television or monitor to view these pictures or photographs. Furthermore, it becomes a challenge when there are four or five people wanting to view the photographs at the same time. Indeed, the only practical way to do so is to take turns in front of the computer, television or monitor.
Thus, there exists a need for a method in the form of a game that makes it easy to share pictures with friends and family and also makes the process more enjoyable. Furthermore, the game may incorporate trivia questions and be adapted as a training tool or for memory exercises.